La Tentation de Perceval
by Seshat666
Summary: Suite de "La Décision" - Perceval réalise qu'il ne sera peut-être pas aussi facile qu'il le croyait de respecter sa propre décision...


NOTE: Cette fic fait suite à "La Décision". Il n'est pas vraiment nécessaire de la lire pour comprendre "La Tentation…" mais je vous conseillerais quand même de le faire. Si vous le faites vous allez remarquer (à moins d'être aveugle!) que j'ai changé de format, et ceci pour plusieurs raisons: d'abord parce que je crois me souvenir que n'aime pas les fics formatées dans un style "script de cinéma" (mais c'était quand même un format logique pour une série comme Kaamelott), et parce que j'avais envie de m'éloigner du style "une vanne par ligne". Vous remarquerez que aussi que le style est plus sérieux que ce qu'on attendrait d'une fic de Kaamelott, et ce pour une raison simple: pour pouvoir donner plus de profondeurs aux personnages, surtout à Perceval qui mérite quand même qu'on commence à le considérer comme tel! D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui connaissent les différents travaux sur les cycles arthuriens et les légendes des chevaliers de la Table Ronde, le Perceval de cette fic est inspiré du Perceval de Sir Thomas Malory.

(Petite song que j'ai trouvé inspirante pendant l'écriture de cette fic: "_Mea Culpa_", Enigma: .com/watch?v=itkzaT9yk9Y )

**LA TENTATION**** DE**** PERCEVAL**

C'était un jour comme les autres à Kaamelott. Perceval et Karadoc affinaient leurs techniques de combat dans la cours, Bohort était parti à la cueillette aux framboises sous la protection de quatre gardes royaux ("on ne sait jamais Sire, des fois que je rencontrerais un écureuil belliqueux!"), Léodagan faisait joujou avec les catapultes récemment acquises, Séli préparait une pâte à tarte pour le repas de ce soir (probablement la raison de l'expédition périlleuse de Bohort hors des murs du château) et le roi Arthur lui se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour sa sieste de l'après-midi. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était pioncer pendant une heure ou deux pour bien affronter le reste de la journée, mais quand il entra dans sa chambre, il compris bien vite que ses plans étaient à l'eau…

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans ma chambre vous?!", s'énerva le roi.

Pour des raisons obscures, le Père Blaise, accompagné d'un garde, s'évertuait à essayer de planter un gros clou de fer entre les interstices du mur de pierre, juste au dessus de son lit.

"Ah Sire... Désolé, je pensais avoir fini avant que vous arriviez pour votre sieste…"

Le roi croisa les bras. "Vous avez le choix: une explication qui dure moins d'une heure ou les geôles. C'est comme vous voulez."

"Eh bien je suis venu pour accrocher ça au mur Sire..."

"_Ça_", c'était une gigantesque croix en bois que le garde portait à bout de bras.

"C'est quoi cette nouvelle lubie? Et pourquoi vous venez foutre ça dans ma piaule à moi?"

"Pour votre information, j'ai installé des croix dans toutes les chambres du château. Et ce n'est pas une lubie, c'est le Seigneur qui m'a demandé.

"Le seigneur? Quel seigneur?"

"Quel seigneur? Mais LE Seigneur Sire!", s'écrira le Père Blaise, confondu par tant de mauvaise foi.

"Ah! Votre dieu des chrétiens là?"

Le Père Blaise soupira.

"C'est aussi le vôtre je vous rappelle… C'est celui de tous."

"Ouais, ouais bien sûr. Et vous me dites qu'il vous a demandé d'aller accrocher des croix dans les 23 chambres du château? Il vous prendrait pas un peu pour un con votre dieu là?", se moqua Arthur.

"Sire! Ne blasphémez pas!"

"Ouais, ouais… Et euh donc… Pourquoi il vous a demandé ça? Et comment? Vous avez reçu un message par pigeon voyageur et signé "Dieu"?"

"Il m'a demandé en songe. Il n'a cependant pas cru bon de m'expliquer pourquoi…"

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. Ces chrétiens avaient beaucoup d'imagination !

"Vous auriez pu me demander l'autorisation peut-être, non? Je suis encore le roi ici que je sache !", lui rappela le souverain de Kaamelott en l'observant accrocher sa croix avec peine.

"L'autorité de Dieu a préséance sur l'autorité du roi…"

"QUOI? Non mais je vais vous en foutre de l'autorité moi! Vous allez bien la sentir dans votre fion mon autorité! Foutez le camps de ma piaule!"

Le Père Blaise jugea inutile (et risqué) d'argumenter et préféra obéir. Il sursauta en entendant la porte claquer violemment derrière lui.

"Pffff ces foutus moinillons se croient tout permis… Tatati le Vatican, tatati le Pape… Si leur Jésus était aussi emmerdeur qu'eux pas étonnant qu'ils l'aient cloué sur une croix…", grommelait le roi en s'installant confortablement dans son lit pour un petit somme plus que mérité. Il allait juste s'assoupir quand paf, il se reçu la croix en pleine pomme!

"AIIIIEEEUHHH! PUTAIIIIIN!"

* * * *

"C'était quoi ça?", demanda Perceval.

"J'sais pas, on aurait dit un coq qu'on décapite."

"Ça avait l'air plus gros..."

"C'était sans doute le dîner de ce soir. On verra bien !", fit Karadoc.

Son ami grimaça. "Ça m'a déjà coupé l'appétit moi... On mange à la taverne ce soir?"

"Ah ouais j'veux bien. On y va?"

"C'est pas encore l'heure là non?"

"Y'a pas d'heure pour un bon rôti accompagné de patates! Et puis si on compte les 45 minutes de trajet à pieds et une petite partie de cul de chouette pour nous ouvrir l'appétit, il sera bien l'heure! Allez, amenez-vous!"

* * * *

"…Perceval? PERCEVAL?", appela Karadoc, agitant une main devant les yeux de son ami Gallois.

"Hein?"

"Vous venez de faire une chouette là, vous voulez tenter le sirotage?"

"Euhhh… C'est quoi déjà?"

"Mais ça fait dix fois que je vous explique!", soupira Karadoc.

"Mais j'ai rien pigé les dix fois!"

Le tavernier s'en mêla:

"Faut y mettre un peu du vôtre hein, sinon on s'en sortira pas !"

"Mais j'y pige rien à votre jeu j'vous dis!", commença à s'énerver Perceval.

"Mais c'est parce que vous êtes pas concentré! Vous l'étiez pas non plus cet après-midi, j'ai failli vous tuer avec ma technique de frappe mentale! Qu'est-ce qui va pas?"

"Rien."

"Vous mettez pas à bouder! On veut seulement vous aider nous!", dit le Tavernier.

"Je boude pas", déclara Perceval. Non, il ne boudait pas, mais ça allait venir si les deux autres continuaient à le gonfler!

"Un peu que vous boudez… Allez, sirotage ou pas?"

Perceval soupira. "J'ai plus envie de jouer. Si ça se trouve vous me prenez pour un con depuis le début et vous inventez les règles à mesure!"

"Mais soyez pas con! Pourquoi je ferais ça?"

"J'en sais rien et je m'en fous! J'me tire, je rentre à Kaamelott!", s'énerva pour de bon Perceval, se levant rageusement.

"Mais et la bouffe?"

"Soyez content, ça en fera plus pour vous!", gueula-t-il avant de sortir en trombe de la taverne des Deux Renards.

Karadoc et le Tavernier restèrent bouche bée:

"Eh ben, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à not' p'tit Perceval aujourd'hui?"

"J'sais pas… Il est comme ça depuis quelques jours. Il doit réfléchir à un truc… Faudrait qu'il arrête là, ça lui pourrit la vie à force…"

* * * *

Perceval passa les 45 minutes de trajet du retour à fixer les cailloux sur la route. Sur le chemin il fit un détour vers le lac pour voir si Arthur y était mais ce n'était pas le cas, alors il rentra à Kaamelott comme prévu.

Ces derniers temps, il n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'aller au lac avec sa canne, les pensées envahissaient sa tête comme la colonie de fourmis qui avait gâché leur pique-nique à Karadoc et lui le jour d'avant. Il pensait à cette décision qu'il avait prise. Au roi Arthur. Et à cette façon qu'il avait eu d'essayer de lui faire changer d'avis… Étrange coutume ce baiser romain. Étrange mais pas désagréable… Oui voilà, c'est ça qui lui prenait la tête en fait. Il n'avait jamais pensé à faire des saloperies avec des garçons. À vrai dire il ne pensait pas vraiment à faire des saloperies avec des filles non plus… Ça avait évidemment joué dans sa décision de rester pur comme la vieille l'avait dit. Mais depuis le baiser du roi, il se sentait étrange. Comme si un truc avait changé en lui… Le jour suivant leur discussion au lac, il avait découvert qu'il ressentait un malaise quand il se trouvait seul avec Arthur. Il le voyait différemment de d'habitude.

Quand il avait quitté sa petite cabane familiale de Caerdid pour venir à la cours de Kaamelott et qu'il a rencontré le roi la première fois, il a tout de suite su qu'il allait l'aimer. Arthur était intelligent, bon, noble, généreux. Il l'avait tout de suite reconnu entre tous les gens de la cour, et pas parce qu'il portait le bandeau royal. Si Perceval pouvait se vanter d'avoir au moins une qualité, c'était celle de pouvoir sentir les gens. Les gens méchants il les reconnaissait avant même d'avoir discuté eux. Et Arthur… Arthur dégageait tant de charisme.... Il l'avait tout de suite senti ça. Et même aujourd'hui quand le roi l'engueule et le menace de lui en coller une, il se sent toujours réchauffé par son énergie, et il la recherche, même si ses conneries et ses questions mettent Arthur en colère. Et maintenant, l'énergie du roi aussi a changé. Du moins, à ses yeux à lui... Pour tous les autres il reste le même. Mais pour lui, son énergie est plus forte, beaucoup plus forte. Et elle lui fait peur, parce qu'elle l'attire encore plus qu'avant, et de façon différente. C'est physique. Il voudrait rester en présence du roi à chaque minute. Il s'est souvent surpris ces derniers jours à désirer qu'Arthur le prenne dans ses bras, comme cette fois où il lui avait un peu fait du chantage affectif… Et ce qui le terrifiait encore plus et qu'il avait pris du temps à s'avouer, c'est qu'il aurait encore envie d'un baiser du roi. Et peut-être de plus… Et ça… Ça c'était dérangeant. Parce que maintenant il ne pouvait plus regarder Arthur sans penser à ça. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher! Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer que peut-être, si le roi l'avait embrassé de façon si intime, c'est que Arthur désirait plus également… Perceval était perdu. Il était submergé de pensées et d'émotions nouvelles qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti, et la seule personne qui aurait pu le comprendre était aussi la seule personne à qui il ne pouvait en parler… Karadoc n'y pigerait rien comme d'habitude, Angharad l'aurait mal pris et les filles de Venec, une fois sur deux elles ne parlaient même pas la langue… Du coup, il ne savait pas quoi faire…

"Bonjour Seigneur Perceval !"

Le chevalier sursauta. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il était arrivé à Kaamelott!

"Bonjour Bohort…"

"Où étiez-vous? Le roi Arthur vous a fait quérir et vous étiez introuvable!"

"Il m'a fait quoi?"

"Quérir! Euh il vous a fait demander!"

Ah bon? "Ah. J'étais à la taverne."

Un pli se forma sur le front du chevalier de Gaunes. Son compagnon n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette… "Tout va bien? Vous me semblez… mélancolique."

"C'est pas faux."

"Si vous avez besoin de parler, je suis là pour vous."

"Merci. Arthur veut me voir c'est ça?"

"Oui, il a fait préparer le repas de ce soir, il veut manger avec vous."

Perceval haussa les sourcils. "Avec moi? Mais il mange avec sa belle-famille le soir, non?", demanda-t-il, surpris.

Bohort se mit à danser d'un pied à l'autre. Il n'aimait pas trop parler dans le dos du bon roi Arthur... "Eh bien… Des cris ont résonné dans le château tout l'après-midi, je crois que le roi a eu un différent avec le Seigneur Léodagan et Dame Séli… Une histoire en rapport avec les catapultes si j'ai bien saisi…"

"Ah... Eh ben j'y vais alors."

"Bonne soirée Seigneur Perceval!"

"La même!"

Perceval se dépêcha de rentrer au château. Malaise ou pas malaise, un repas avec Arthur allait égayer sa journée!

Il prit le chemin de la salle à manger et tomba justement sur Arthur qui s'y rendait.

"Ah vous voilà vous. Je vous ai cherché tout l'après-midi. Où vous vous étiez planqué?"

"À la taverne avec Karadoc. On avait prévu de manger là."

"Et pourquoi vous y êtes plus?"

"Il m'a gonflé, je suis parti…"

Arthur regarda son chevalier en fronçant les sourcils. Ça lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps de s'engueuler avec son ami. Bizarre…

Les deux hommes s'installèrent à table et ne dirent mot pendant qu'on les servait. Ça lui paru bizarre à Arthur ça aussi. Perceval était la plus grosse pipelette du royaume de Logres et là il ne décoinçait pas un mot...

"Vous allez bien?", risqua Arthur, trouvant ce silence lourd.

"Oui, tout va comme sur des roulettes Sire."

"Y'a quelque chose qui se trame derrière votre tronche, ça se voit", affirma Arthur de but en blanc.

Perceval leva les yeux de son quignon de pain qu'il badigeonnait amoureusement de beurre pour poser un regard perdu sur son souverain.

"Hein?"

"Ça tournoie là-dedans", fit-il en pointant la tête grise de son ami. "Je le vois dans vos yeux. Quelque chose vous tracasse, et j'ignore pourquoi, mais je sens que vous ne voulez pas me le dire."

Perceval bégaya quelques pauvres mots, déstabilisé.

"Non, non, tout va bien. Je vous assure..."

Le roi l'observa de longues secondes sans ciller.

"Bon. Si vous ne voulez pas en parler je vais pas vous forcer..."

"Euh Sire?"

"Oui?"

"Vous avez une gigantesque bosse sur le front."

Arthur sourit. "Hé ouais… La faute au Père Blaise ça!"

"Il vous a frappé?"

Le roi s'esclaffa. "Ah mais je voudrais bien voir ça! Mais non, en fait c'est à cause de sa dernière lubie. Figurez-vous que son dieu, enfin, Dieu, lui a fait part de son caprice. Il a apparemment demandé qu'on installe des croix dans toutes les pièces du château! Alors vous étonnez pas quand vous allez rentrer dans votre chambre, y'a maintenant une croix de un mètre par deux au dessus de votre pageot!"

"Ah. Moi la déco j'men fous un peu… Mais quel rapport avec la bosse? J'pige pas…"

"Eh ben sa foutue croix je l'ai reçue en plein dans la tronche!"

Perceval ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. "Ahhh c'était vous le cri de banshee qu'on a entendu!"

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux. "Vous m'avez entendu de la cours?!"

"Ouais! On a cru qu'un bestiau se faisait étriper!"

"Eh ben… Ah mais vous savez que vous êtes plus beau quand vous souriez que quand vous faites la gueule?", remarqua le roi.

Perceval rougit. "Merci…"

"Je le pense…" Arthur s'étira sur sa chaise et se mit à rire.

"Pourquoi vous riez Sire?"

"Je viens de penser que pendant que je mange avec vous, mes beaux-parents mangent ensemble et qu'en ce moment, Léodagan doit se taper la tarte aux framboises que Séli a préparé cet après-midi. Vous me sauvez d'une tarte indigeste et d'une compagnie exécrable!"

"Ça me fait toujours plaisir de dîner avec vous."

"À moi aussi. Vous savez quoi? Dorénavant on devrait dîner tous les jours ensemble."

Le Gallois cru qu'il allait s'étouffer de surprise. "Tous les jours?"

"Ouais! Le déjeuner et le dîner. Ça vous plairait?"

"Ah mais… Pour sûr que ça me plairait Sire! Mais vous allez pas le regretter?"

"Possible oui. Mais je prends le risque. Par contre, tâchez de vous remettre de ce qui vous tracasse, vous me faites flipper là, pas une seule question débile depuis le début du repas… Je suis pas habitué!", rigola le roi.

"Vous préférez quand je fais l'idiot?"

"Me faites pas dire ce que j'ai pas dit… C'est juste qu'en ce moment vous m'inquiétez, et qu'il me tarde de vous un peu moins tracassé et un peu plus joyeux…"

Perceval sourit. "Je ferai des efforts. Je vous le promets." Son trouble allait passer. Il devait passer. Son roi voulait revoir Provençal le Gaulois, alors il le lui rendrait.

* * * *

Après le repas ils avaient passé le reste de la soirée devant le feu avec Bohort, à discuter de l'aventure de celui-ci dans les profondeurs de Brocéliande à la recherche de petits fruits. D'ailleurs Bohort avait été plutôt contrarié d'apprendre que le roi n'avait même pas goûté à la "délicieuse" tarte que Séli avait préparé avec ses récoltes… Après avoir consolé Bohort tant bien que mal ils montèrent se coucher.

"Faites gaffe à pas trop bouger dans votre lit, la moindre secousse qui ébranle le mur et vous vous prendriez cette foutue croix sur la gueule aussi!", conseilla Arthur, accompagnant Perceval devant la porte de sa chambre.

"Je ferai gaffe… Bonne nuit Sire."

"Bonne nuit!"

Perceval soupira et entra dans sa chambre. Le roi venait à peine de partir et il sentait déjà la mélancolie le reprendre. Ces moments où il était seul avec le roi étaient trop courts…

L'abattement au cœur, il fit quelques ablutions pour se rafraîchir du voyage Kaamelott-Taverne-Taverne-Kaamelott et se prépara à se coucher.

"Ah ouais…", fit-il en voyant l'énorme croix de bois noir suspendu au mur de pierre. Demain il devrait aller demander qu'on décale son lit du mur sinon il allait se chopper un traumatisme crânien!

Le chevalier se glissa sous les couvertures et attrapa son traversin, se blottissant contre lui comme sur compagnon de lit imaginaire et sombra rapidement dans le sommeil du juste.

* * * *

_Toc toc toc_.

"… ?"

_Toc toc toc_.

Perceval ouvrit les yeux. Il rêvait où il avait entendu frapper à la porte?

_Toc toc toc_.

Ah non… Il se leva péniblement de sa couche, prenant bien garde à ne pas donner de coup brusque pour éviter que cette foutue croix ne lui tombe sur la tête… Le Gallois alluma une chandelle et ouvrit la porte. Il fut très surpris d'y découvrir Arthur, à qui il rêvait justement…

"Sire?"

"Désolé de vous réveiller…"

"C'est rien… Qu'est-ce qui passe? On subit une attaque? Vous avez besoin de moi?"

"Non, non. J'arrivais pas à dormir, c'est tout. Je peux entrer?"

"Vous voulez… entrer? Oui, bien sûr, je vous en prie…"

Perceval s'écarta pour laisser Arthur entrer, se demandant si il n'était pas encore plongé dans son rêve… Il referma la porte et fut étonné de voir que le roi s'était installé dans son lit.

"Vous venez? On va discuter un peu…"

"Euh… oui… d'accord…"

Il se coucha dans son lit. Aux côtés du roi de Kaamelott. Zarbi.

"De quoi vous voulez discuter?", demanda Perceval en se frottant les yeux, encore dans les vapes.

"Vous vous souvenez d'il y a deux semaines?"

"Deux semaines? J'ai du mal à situer…"

"Quand on discuté au lac de votre décision."

"Ah. Là ça va, je situe…"

"Vous vous souvenez?"

"Oui, bien sûr."

"Et vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai embrassé?"

"Euh oui…"

"Ça vous avait plu?"

Perceval ouvrit la bouche. Heureusement qu'ils étaient dans la semi obscurité parce qu'il se mit à rougir si fort qu'il eut l'impression que ses joues étaient en feu.

"Ou… oui Sire."

Arthur sourit. "Vous aimeriez que je recommence?"

"…"

"Oui ou non?"

"Comme… comme vous voulez Sire…"

"Je sais ce que moi je veux. Je vous demande ce que _vous _voulez."

Le chevalier déglutit. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve… Il était tout sauf à l'aise, il avait envie de fuir… Mais son roi était là, dans sa couche, il lui proposait… Et même si Perceval avait l'impression que son cœur allait défoncer sa poitrine à force de battre aussi vite, il en crevait d'envie. De dire oui.

Cependant Arthur n'attendit pas qu'il verbalise sa réponse... Perceval pensa que la Terre avait arrêté de tourner quand le beau visage de son roi s'approcha du sien. Ses lèvres s'imbriquèrent entre les siennes avec une infinie tendresse, et le chevalier se sentit fondre quand il sentir les bras d'Arthur l'entourer et son corps se presser contre le sien avec chaleur.

Il rendit le baiser qu'on lui donnait avec la même tendresse, laissant tomber ses barrières, oubliant son malaise et ses hésitations. Il enlaça son roi et approfondit le baiser de lui-même, mêlant sa langue à celle d'Arthur dans un ballet sensuel, bénissant les romains de cette merveilleuse invention…

Il poussa un soupir étrange de frustration quand Arthur s'arracha à ses lèvres pour descendre dans son cou, léchant, cajolant, embrassant, mordillant, pendant de longues secondes qui lui semblèrent être des heures…

"Perceval…", chuchota le roi dans le noir. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Arthur eut un étrange sourire qui fit courir des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale du Gallois. Ce dernier cru défaillir: Arthur se mit à promener ses doigts sur lui, traçant la rondeur de son épaule où sa main reposait auparavant sagement, puis suivant son bras jusqu'à sa main, chatouillant sa paume de l'index… Le chevalier était comme hypnotisé par le regard de son roi. Il avait les yeux si étrangement noirs, il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans une eau obscure… Si c'était un rêve, il ne voulait pas se réveiller...

Ce n'était pas un rêve. La chaleur d'Arthur contre lui qui traversait leurs chemises de nuit, ce baiser, cette main qui abandonna la sienne et la repoussa pour descendre sur sa hanche… Perceval se mit à trembler.

"Shhhh…", fit Arthur. "Tout va bien…", le rassura-t-il. Il ravit de nouveau les lèvres de son plus jeune vassal et attrapa le bas de la chemise de nuit, la tirant vers le haut délicatement. Puis il posa sa main sur la cuisse frémissante de Perceval.

Pas de Graal. Pas de Graal. Pas de coupe sacrée. Pas de lumière pour tous les peuples. Sa propre lumière, sa pureté, Arthur allait s'en emparer. Et Perceval, il allait lui offrir sur un plateau d'argent. Son Destin offert en sacrifice aux mains d'Arthur. Son Roi…

Arthur le renversa sous lui d'un geste brusque et dominateur, et juste comme sa main se dirigeait vers un 'endroit névralgique, Perceval se tendit violemment dans l'expectative de cette caresse. Soudain on entendit un bruit sourd et la croix, la gigantesque croix s'affaissa sur Arthur qui poussa un cri à glacer le sang qui effraya le chevalier.

Avec une force surhumaine, le roi envoya valser la croix. Perceval sentit l'odeur de chair brûlée, et aperçut des volutes de fumée qui semblait venir de la chemise de nuit du roi. Mais ce n'était plus le roi. Son visage… il était inhumain. Et Perceval compris. Un démon.

La créature rugit et abandonna l'aspect d'Arthur, reprenant son apparence de démon hideux. Il l'attrapa à la gorge et serra. Perceval se mit à suffoquer et il cru qu'il y resterait mais il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et aperçut du coin de l'œil la flamboyante Excalibur à la main de son porteur: le vrai Arthur. Le roi s'élança et trancha la main de la créature qui déploya des ailes filandreuses et défonça le mur opposé à son lit, s'enfuyant dans la nuit noire.

La suite se passa un peu au ralenti pour le Gallois: Arthur arracha la main de son cou et l'envoya valser par le trou béant laissé par le démon. Bohort et Léodagan débarquèrent et se précipitèrent vers le trou, cherchant la créature des yeux. Les oreilles de Perceval bourdonnaient, mais à travers il entendit Léodagan appeler les gardes et sortir en coup de vent de la chambre, suivit de Bohort. Puis on l'appelait:

"Perceval! Perceval!" Arthur avait lâché son épée et était monté sur le lit près de lui, lui tenant la tête et appelant son nom.

"Je…"

"Vous allez bien? Vous n'êtes pas blessé?"

Le chevalier regarda son roi. Et il éclata en sanglots.

Arthur fut pris de cours. Perceval semblait complètement déboussolé... Pourtant son petit chevalier avait déjà combattu des dragons, alors un démon à côté… Il prit le Gallois dans ses bras et celui-ci s'accrocha à lui désespérément.

"Chuuuut… Tout va bien, vous ne craignez plus rien…", chuchota le roi, berçant doucement son ami qui avait apparemment eu la peur de sa vie…

* * * *

Le soleil se couchait. Accoudés aux remparts du château, guettant le retour de Léodagan parti à la recherche de la créature qui avait attaqué Perceval, le roi Arthur, Bohort et Karadoc s'inquiétaient pour leur compagnon.

"Il refuse toujours de sortir de sa chambre Sire!", fit Bohort d'une voix angoissée.

"Il nous fait quand même pas une grève de la faim, si?", s'inquiéta Karadoc qui pensait déjà au plat préféré de Perceval qu'il allait préparer pour l'attirer hors de sa chambre.

"Qu'allons-nous faire?", insista le chevalier de Gaunes, inquiet.

"Rien."

"Rien? Mais Sire! Cela fait 3 jours qu'il s'est enfermé là dedans!"

"Il sortira quand il sera prêt."

"Comment faites-vous pour être si calme! Notre ami Perceval va mal!"

"Bohort calmez-vous bordel! Si il s'est enfermé à double tour dans sa piaule c'est qu'il a besoin d'être seul!", s'énerva Arthur qui commençait à en avoir ras le pompon de se faire dire quoi faire.

"Vous voulez pas aller lui parler?"

"J'ai déjà essayé Karadoc… Il ne répond pas. J'ai tout essayé. J'ai été gentil, je l'ai menacé, je l'ai supplié, je lui ai ordonné, mais il reste muet."

Bohort secoua la tête, peiné. "Le pauvre a eu si peur…"

"Je suis sûr que c'est plus que ça… Je l'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil. Et ce démon ne s'est pas attaqué à lui par hasard."

"C'est à cause de notre destin, c'est ça?", fit Karadoc dans un éclair de lucidité.

"C'est plus son destin que le vôtre… Mais je crois que c'est lié oui."

Au loin on entendit des chevaux hennir.

"Voilà Léodagan. Venez."

Les trois descendirent accueillir le roi de Carmélide accompagné de cinq hommes de l'armée de Kaamelott.

"Alors?", demanda Arthur.

Léodagan descendit de selle et confia son étalon noir aux valets d'écurie. Son armure était couverte d'un sang noir épais.

"Alors… On l'a retrouvé ce truc. On a eu du mal à le dézinguer j'vous raconte pas! C'est que ça vole ce machin! Et en plus la main que vous aviez coupé eh ben elle avait repoussé figurez-vous!"

"Oh mon dieu! Et vous avez tout de même réussi à l'occire?"

"Évidemment, pour qui vous me prenez Bohort? Elle avait attrapé un de mes gars cette saloperie, et moi j'en ai profité pour lui trancher la tête, shlack! Au ras des épaules!"

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait du cadavre?", demanda Arthur.

"Découpé en petits morceaux et cramé. Et pour être bien certains on a mélangé les cendres avec du gros sel et envoyé le tout aux quatre vents. Y'a quand même peu de chance qu'il revienne nous emmerder ce démon."

Arthur donna un petit coup sur l'épaule de Bohort qui commençait à tourner vert olive. "Allez aux cuisines et faites préparer à manger. Karadoc accompagnez-le."

Les deux stratèges regardèrent les chevaliers partir.

"Il a dit quelque chose?"

Léodagan considéra son beau-fils avec curiosité. "Dit quelque chose? Ça parle ces bestioles-là?"

"Évidemment que ça parle. Ils sont doués d'intelligence, ce ne sont pas des animaux…"

"Non il a rien dit. Il a juste gargouillé et grognassé. À quoi vous pensez?"

Arthur soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. "J'aurais pensé qu'on aurait un avertissement quelconque…"

"C'était peut-être une attaque comme ça."

"J'en doute… Bordel faut que je sorte Perceval de cette piaule! Ça a assez duré!"

Le roi de Carmélide essuya nonchalamment un filet de sang qui coulait le long de sa joue. "Ah mais j'vous l'ai dit moi, je vous la défonce à coups de masse sa porte."

"Je préfère une approche plus en douceur…"

"C'est vous qui voyez."

* * * *

"Perceval… Vous commencez à faire chier tout le monde là à rester enfermé… Vous devez sérieusement crever de faim là non? Je vous ai apporté un plateau. Votre ami Karadoc vous a préparé un ragoût… Je crois que c'est gallois… Y'a de l'agneau et des poireaux dedans… Il a dit que c'était votre plat préféré… Il vous a aussi préparé un gâteau aux raisins de Corinthe… Et y'a du vin, des fruits, du fromage, un peu de poulet aux épices…"

Aucune réponse.

"Vous allez ouvrir nom de nom! Ouvrez sinon je demande à mon beau-père de défoncer! Et croyez-moi il attend que ça!"

Toujours rien.

"Perceval bordel! Si vous ouvrez pas je retire mon offre de manger avec vous tous les jours, et vous aurez qu'à aller bouffer à la salle de garde avec les autres glandus!"

"... Vous êtes tout seul?..."

"Je suis tout seul."

"Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt…", marmonna Arthur en entendant le loquet s'ouvrir. "On y voit comme à travers une pelle ici dites donc…" Le soleil était déjà couché depuis deux bonnes heures et seul un petit clair de lune illuminait la chambre en ruine.

Le roi posa le plateau sur la grosse commode de bois près de l'entrée et alluma quelques chandelles avant de se tourner vers son chevalier. Celui-ci était prostré dans son lit, les genoux coincés contre sa poitrine, toujours en chemise de nuit.

"Vous avez une tronche à faire à faire peur vous savez", lui envoya Arthur en remarquant ses yeux cernés. Il était bien mal en point le petit Gallois…

Perceval haussa les épaules. "Je m'en fous…"

"Eh ben pas moi!" Arthur attrapa le plateau et le posa près de Perceval. "Allez, bouffez", ordonna le souverain de Kaamelott, s'appropriant un coin du lit face à son chevalier. Ce dernier se jeta comme un sauvage sur le plateau de victuailles, au plaisir d'Arthur qui craignait qu'il refuse de manger.

En dix minutes le ragoût avait disparu, le fromage et le poulet également, et le gâteau aux raisins était déjà bien entamé.

"Ça fait du bien hein?", fit Arthur en souriant, content de voir son ami reprendre du poil de la bête.

"Mmmm… Vous en voulez?"

"Non, bouffez tout, j'ai déjà mangé moi…" Il regarda le Gallois finir le gâteau et engloutir les dernières gouttes de sa carafe de vin avant de se décider à demander des explications. "Alors, si vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous vous terrez ici depuis trois jours? Et me dites pas un truc comme "je sais pas" ou "ça vous regarde pas", sinon je vous jure que je vous en colle une…"

"J'avais honte…", admit Perceval à voix basse.

"Honte? De quoi?"

"Sire… Je suis pas digne du Graal… Votre Dame du Lac a misé sur la mauvaise chèvre…"

"Le mauvais cheval."

"Ah ouais… Elle a misé sur le mauvais cheval."

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça?"

"Ce démon… Il m'a offert… des choses… et j'allais flancher… Je me suis bien fait avoir… J'ai pas marché, j'ai couru!"

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Que la Dame du Lac se soit trompée, ça il n'avait pas de mal à l'imaginer. Mais son propre cœur lui disait que Perceval avait un rôle de premier plan à jouer, et ça il avait du mal à en douter. Qu'est-ce que ce démon avait bien pu offrir à son chevalier pour le faire craquer? Perceval n'avait soif ni d'or, ni de gloire, ni de puissance…

"Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a offert?"

"J'le dis pas…"

"Ah non hein! Vous la cherchez la tarte là!"

"J'men fous, je le dis pas…"

"Mais pourquoi?!"

"Parce que c'est fichtrement gênant! Je suis pas enfermé ici depuis trois jours pour rien! Je crève de honte!" Perceval cacha son visage dans le creux de ses genoux.

"C'est par rapport à votre décision du lac", déclara le roi Arthur après quelques secondes de réflexion. "Il vous a appâté avec une jolie pucelle, c'est ça?"

"Pas de jolie pucelle, non…"

"Alors quoi?"

Le chevalier ne répondit pas. Comment il aurait pu expliquer ça à Arthur sans mourir de honte?

Le roi soupira et retira le plateau pour s'allonger près de Perceval. "C'est horrible au point que vous ne pouvez pas me dire?", demanda-t-il doucement.

"C'est au-delà de ça…"

Arthur ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Perceval avait un don pour le mélodrame…

"Si vous voulez jouer aux devinettes… Pas de jolie pucelle... Alors… une femme expérimentée?"

"Non…"

"Il vous a possédé et forcé à vous auto-faire des saloperies?"

Perceval gloussa. "Non plus…"

"Il s'est transformé en Angharad? Ah non, vous auriez pas pu… Il s'est transformé en joli puceau alors?"

"Raté."

"Ah je l'ai! Il s'est transformé en Bohort!", plaisanta Arthur en donnant un coup d'épaule à Perceval.

"Pfff arrêtez, vous allez me filer des images mentales…"

Arthur se marra et passa quelques minutes à réfléchir… Puis la solution lui vint. Non, quand même pas… Mais il devait lui poser la question tout de même…

"Perceval… Votre démon… Il est venu sous ma forme?"

Le Gallois soupira.

"Oh. Oh.... Eh ben…"

"Mais c'est votre faute aussi!"

"Comment ça ma faute?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous aviez aussi à m'embrasser au lac?"

Arthur ouvrit la bouche. "Mais… je pensais pas que vous prendriez ça à cœur! C'était pour la déconne! Je pensais pas que vous…"

"Eh ben sauf vot' respect Sire, vous avez une façon à chier de déconner!"

Le roi se tut. Son chevalier n'avait pas tort… Il n'avait pas réfléchi plus loin que le bout de son nez, n'avait pas pensé que son geste pouvait le troubler.

"Je suis désolé Perceval. Honnêtement, j'ai pas du tout réfléchi aux conséquences…"

"Vous auriez p'têtre dû…"

"En effet… Vous voulez bien me raconter?"

"Après que vous m'ayez raccompagné, je me suis couché tout de suite et je me suis endormi. Et au milieu de la nuit j'ai entendu des coups à la porte alors je me suis levé pour répondre… Et c'était vous derrière la porte. J'ai pensé à une attaque nocturne, mais vous m'avez dit que vous n'arriviez pas à dormir et que vous vouliez discuter… Ça m'a paru bizarre, mais j'étais pas encore tout à fait réveillé, et de toute façon, l'idée me serait pas venue de rouspéter vous croyez bien… Quand le roi frappe à votre porte en pleine nuit et vous demande d'entrer dans votre piaule vous obéissez et c'est tout…"

"Je comprends… Et ensuite?"

"Et ensuite… Vous vous êtes foutu dans mon lit, m'avez demandé de… vous rejoindre… et vous m'avez posé des questions, sur la discussion au lac… Rapport au baiser, si… j'avais aimé ça et tout…"

"Et?"

"Et rien. J'ai aucune envie de vous raconter la suite Sire…"

Arthur déglutit, un peu gêné. "Oui, je comprends ça… Mais moi quand je suis entré j'ai pas vu mon double, j'ai vu un démon. Comment ça se fait?"

"J'ai fait bouger le pageot, et la croix est tombée sur lui… Il s'est mis à gueuler, a repris son apparence de démon et s'est jeté sur moi pour m'étrangler… Et c'est là que vous êtes débarqué…"

"OK… Excusez-moi de vous poser cette question mais… enfin… vous l'avez fait?"

"Non… Enfin… Je sais pas si ça compte… Si je peux encore être considéré comme pur aux yeux des dieux…"

"J'en sais rien… Écoutez, j'ai parlé au Père Blaise, et il veut vous baptiser."

"Euh me quoi?"

"Vous baptiser. C'est un rituel chrétien, c'est pour purifier je crois, un truc comme ça… À mon avis, vous êtes encore digne du Graal. Ça sert à rien de se faire de la bile pour rien…"

Perceval hocha la tête. Le roi a toujours raison, pas vrai? "Je l'espère… Sinon il me resterait plus qu'à retourner dans ma cabane au Pays de Galles…"

Arthur lui donna une baffe. "Arrêtez avec vos menaces de retourner dans votre bled pourri!"

"Désolé Sire…"

"Ouais, ouais, recommencez plus c'est tout… Bon, assez glandé." Le roi se leva et attrapa son chevalier par le bras pour qu'il en fasse autant. "Vous allez à la salle de bain et vous demandez qu'on vous fasse couler un bain chaud parce que vous commencez à schlinguer, et pendant ce temps je fais déplacer vos affaires dans une autre chambre. Ensuite vous allez voir Karadoc et Bohort parce qu'ils s'inquiètent pour vous et vous aller vous couchez après. Est-ce que c'est clair?"

Perceval hocha la tête. "Très clair."

"Bon allez , décarrez maintenant!"

Le Gallois sourit et obéit sans demander son reste.

* * * *

C'était une journée suffocante aujourd'hui. L'air était chaud et il n'y avait pas la moindre brise fraîche. Les gens de la court de Kaamelott se terraient à l'intérieur des murs de pierre froids du château pour échapper au soleil, pas du tout accoutumés à ce temps anormalement chaud pour une journée de septembre.

La seule personne qui profitait du temps aujourd'hui était le roi Arthur lui-même. Il avait été élevé sous le chaud soleil de Rome, et il n'avait jamais pu s'habituer totalement aux journées grises et aux nuits froides de Bretagne… Alors quand le soleil pointait son nez à Kaamelott, il quittait la grisaille du château et se rendait au lac pour y tremper les pieds, au calme.

Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Le roi se rendit tranquillement au lac, pensant y trouver peut-être Perceval qui s'y trouvait de plus en plus souvent depuis son baptême. Et effectivement, quand Arthur y arriva son chevalier y était.

"Vous allez choper une insolation à rester en plein soleil comme ça."

Le Gallois sursauta, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées.

"Bonjour Sire! Vous inquiétez pas pour moi."

"Eh ben quand vous attraperez un coup de soleil venez pas vous plaindre!", rigola Arthur, allant s'installer un peu à l'ombre sous les arbres.

"J'ai jamais attrapé de coup de soleil de ma vie. Je suis même pas foutu de bronzer déjà…"

"Eh ben vous en avez de la chance, moi je reste 20 minutes au soleil direct et j'ai l'air d'un Maure! Mais c'est connu, les blonds bronzent moins facilement que les foncés…", affirma le roi de Logres.

"Bah je suis pas blond."

"Si vous êtes blond. Bah du moins vous l'étiez quoi… (1) Vous avez grisonné vachement vite quand même... En plus vous êtes plus jeune que moi."

"Non mais c'est hebdomadaire", affirma Perceval.

"Comment ça hebdomadaire?"

"Bah vous savez, mon vieux à 25 ans il avait déjà des cheveux blancs plein le caillou. Et moi c'est pareil."

"Ah. Ah d'accord. C'est héréditaire."

Perceval fit une moue sceptique.

"Non, non, pas la peine de réfléchir, je vous dis que c'est ça."

"Bon…"

Les deux se turent, écoutant les oiseaux chanter dans les arbres autour d'eux. Arthur s'allongea dans l'herbe et respira l'air frais de l'eau et le parfum de l'herbe. Il allait s'assoupir quand la voix de son vassal le tira de son demi sommeil.

"Vous endormez pas Sire."

"Gnnnn… Pas de risque avec vous dans le coin…", gémit Arthur. Il tapota le tapis herbeux près de lui, faisant signe à Perceval de venir le rejoindre. "Allez…" Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. "Venez, on va bavarder un peu…"

Perceval obtempéra avec plaisir et vint s'asseoir près de son roi et ami

"C'est plus frais ici!", remarqua le Gallois.

"Moui!"

"Sire…?"

"Hmmm?"

"Non rien."

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. "Ça me rend dingue ça… Quand vous commencez une phrase vous la finissez!"

"Mais je voudrais pas vous déranger avec des conneries…"

"Parce que ça vous dérange d'habitude? Non mais allez-y…"

Perceval expira profondément. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait parler de ça, ça l'embarrassait déjà bien assez d'y repenser la nuit dans son lit sans avoir besoin d'en discuter avec le roi en plus… Mais il avait besoin d'être fixé. C'était vital.

"Alors, vous la crachez votre pastille?", s'impatienta Arthur. Le Breton se doutait bien que si il ne mettait pas un peu de pression son chevalier allait s'enfermer dans son mutisme et qu'il pourrait bien crever pour savoir ce qu'il comptait lui dire!

"J'ai une question à vous poser… Mais c'est un peu euh… comment dire… ça fait peut-être un peu beaucoup midinette venant de moi…"

"Rien ne m'impressionne plus venant de vous Perceval…"

Le chevalier marqua une pause. "C'est une qualité ou un défaut?"

"Les deux… Allez, envoyez."

"Eh ben voilà… Quand vous je vous raconté pour le démon, et que je vous ai pour ainsi dire accusé d'être un peu le responsable du truc, vous m'avez dit que… que le baiser c'était pour la déconne… Et je me rappelle bien que vous aviez tourné ça à la blague et que je vous ai suivi dans votre délire… mais…"

Arthur observa son chevalier: il malmenait cruellement sa lèvre inférieur et avait ce regard perdu qu'il prenait lorsque quelque chose le troublait (ce qui arrivait plus souvent qu'autrement). Arthur se doutait bien de la question qui allait suivre…

"Mais…?"

"Mais moi je l'ai pas ressenti comme une blague."

"Comment vous l'avez ressenti alors?"

"J'ai senti que c'était sincère. Que vous en aviez envie. Je sais de quoi ça a l'air un patin juste pour la déconne. Y'a toujours des mecs complètement schlass qui s'en donnent à la taverne quand on tarde trop avec Karadoc et qu'il reste que les gros alcoolos. Et avec vous c'était pas comme ça. Et je voudrais savoir si je me trompe Sire…"

Le roi Arthur soupira et se mit à arracher des brins d'herbes et à jouer avec pour extérioriser son malaise. Il sentait bien que ça n'allait pas être simple de faire comprendre certaines choses à Perceval…

"Écoutez… D'abord, si mon geste vous a causé du chagrin je m'en excuse. Ça n'a jamais été dans mon intention. Et comme je vous l'ai dit dans votre chambre, j'ai pas pensé que dans votre tête vous alliez interpréter de travers…"

"Si je vous suis bien, vous me dites que c'était effectivement que de la déconne…"

"Non justement."

Perceval ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme un poisson. Soit il était vraiment con, soit le roi expliquait mal…

"Je pige pas."

"Oui bon c'est normal, c'est pas très clair en fait…" Arthur se redressa et s'assit en tailleur face au Gallois. "Comme vous le savez, certaines choses sont pas évidentes à dire… Parce que c'est gênant, parce que ça implique des choses importantes, parce que les gens pourraient mal réagir… Et ce baiser était ma façon à moi de vous faire comprendre quelque chose que je ne peux pas vous dire… Vous comprenez?"

"Ouah… Putain c'est pas chaud là, c'est carrément brûlant!"

Arthur soupira. "Vous savez quand on donne un baiser à quelqu'un en général c'est pour lui démontrer des sentiments. Vous suivez?"

"Oui je crois…"

"Et vous savez que normalement, deux types qui s'embrassent, hors contexte de déconne à la taverne, c'est plutôt mal vu… C'est pour ça que j'ai tourné le moment en déconne, parce que c'est pas quelque chose qu'on devrait faire normalement, surtout pas moi…"

"Vous êtes contre les garçons qui…"

"Non, non, non, mais avec les chrétiens qui se multiplient ça commence à devenir dangereux, surtout pour moi, vu ma position de roi au service du dieu des chrétiens."

Perceval fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils en ont à foutre eux?"

Le roi Arthur haussa les épaules. "J'en sais fichtre rien. Il paraît que leur dieu n'aime pas ça, c'est écrit dans leur bouquin… Je vois pas de quoi ils se mêlent mais bon… Enfin voilà, je peux pas me permettre d'embrasser un autre mec."

"Mais vous l'avez fait, vous m'avez embrassé", lui rappela le chevalier Gallois.

"Oui, et c'est pour ça que j'ai tourné le moment en déconne, pour euh… invalider le baiser… Hem… C'est chaud pour vous ça non?"

"Je voudrais pas dire, mais oui…"

"Quand je dis "_invalider_", je veux dire annuler… Comme si… putain moi-même je sais plus où j'en suis…", soupira Arthur, embourbé dans ses explications.

"Vous m'avez embrassé parce que vous aviez envie et pour me dire que vous m'aimez mais vous avez camouflé ça en tournant ça en blague pour éviter d'avoir à assumer?"

Arthur tomba des nues. Wow. Mais c'est qu'il avait des éclairs de génie son petit chevalier!

"Oui voilà, Perceval. C'est exactement ça..."

"Mais vous auriez pas pu le dire comme ça? J'aurais compris tout de suite!", râla Perceval. Pourquoi les gens expliquaient si mal?

"Pffff… Vous alors…", geint le roi de Logres, se laissant tomber à la renverse.

"Alors… Vous m'aimez?"

"Je déteste cette question…", grogna Arthur en croisant ses bras sur ses yeux.

"Vous faites vraiment le gamin à refuser de répondre et à vous cacher… C'est pas très courageux…"

Arthur s'esclaffa. Il ne manquait pas d'air celui-là à parler de courage…

"Moi je vous aime Sire", déclara Perceval avec simplicité et sincérité.

"Pareil."

"Dites-le mieux que ça quand même, c'est nul là…"

Arthur lâcha un cri primal de frustration et se redressa, regardant sérieusement son vassal dans les yeux. "Si je vous le dit à ma manière, vous allez arrêter de m'emmerder?"

"Avec un baiser romain?"

"Non avec une tarte dans votre gueule… Bien sûr avec un baiser! Non mais quoique la tarte c'est aussi une bonne preuve en fait…", se mit à réfléchir le roi breton tout haut.

"Si vous me demandez mon avis…", commença Perceval avant de se faire interrompre:

"Justement, je vous demande pas votre avis…"

Le roi Arthur passa alors dans un baiser enthousiaste ce qu'il rechignait tant à dire… Le jeune Gallois eut le cœur réchauffé d'être enfin assuré de la réciprocité de son sentiment. Il retrouva dans l'ardeur du roi l'Arthur qui était venu dans sa chambre cette nuit-là, tout prêt à lui faire découvrir mille choses… Perceval était heureux, mais également triste. Parce qu'il sentait qu'il n'y aurait plus d'autres baisers… Il savoura celui-là d'autant plus, jusqu'à ce lui et Arthur soient à bout de souffle et durent se séparer. Les deux hommes s'allongèrent dans l'herbe côte à côté, observant les feuilles des arbres trembler dans la brise fraîche qui commençait enfin à se lever en cette fin d'après-midi.

"Sire… C'était le dernier… pas vrai?"

Arthur soupira et hocha la tête.

"Le roi n'a pas droit à l'amour…", récita Perceval à voix basse, le cœur dans la gorge.

"Non…", chuchota Arthur.

"Et si vous n'étiez plus roi? Les choses seraient différentes?"

"Même si je n'étais plus roi… Vous seriez toujours celui qui doit amener la lumière à tous les peuples, le chevalier du Graal… Vous devez rester pur…"

"J'ai bien appris ma leçon, j'en suis capable!"

Le souverain breton sourit devant tant d'assurance. "Je vous crois… Mais moi je suis incapable de rester pur…"

Perceval sourit, rosissant légèrement. "Oh…"

"Alors grouillez-vous de le trouver ce foutu Graal…", fit le roi, regardant son chevalier dans les yeux.

Le Gallois entortilla ses doigts entre ceux de son Roi dans un geste tendre."Vos désirs sont des ordres Seigneur Arthur…", proclama Perceval solennellement.

* * * *

Après ce cœur à cœur au lac sacré, la vie à Kaamelott repris son cours normal: Arthur régnait, Léodagan gueulait, Bohort tremblait, Yvain glandait. Et Perceval faisait des conneries. Il avait déjà causé deux incidents diplomatiques, manqué les faire tuer au moins trois fois, perdu une amulette très puissante et rien pigé un nombre incalculable de fois. Provençal le Gaulois était de retour.

Fidèle à lui-même, Arthur l'engueulait à s'en faire péter les cordes vocales. Mais à présent, même s'il lui donnait des mornifles à répétions, le roi de Logres avait l'impression de jouer une mauvaise comédie avec son vassal. Arthur jouait le roi bourru, et Perceval jouait le fou du roi. Pour les autres, tout était comme d'habitude : Perceval l'incapable qui fait enrager le bon roi Arthur. Mais quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux, le regard du chevalier gallois changeait, et il laissait tomber un peu de son rôle d'idiot du village pour laisser transparaître cette sagesse bien particulière et cette sensibilité à fleur de peau qui avait tout de suite plu à Arthur quand ce jeune Gallois timide et impressionné s'était présenté pour la première devant lui, il y avait de ça 15 ans.

Et même si toutes les apparences étaient contre le chevalier, Arthur lui savait que même avec ses faiblesses et ses défauts, Perceval de Galles était le meilleur d'entre eux, le seul de tout le Royaume digne de trouver le Graal. Et le roi, comme le chevalier attendaient ce jour avec grande impatience…

(1) Je sais bien que sur les photos du livre VI on lui a foutu des cheveux noirs (et ça lui va très bien d'ailleurs), mais pour moi Perceval ne pouvait qu'être blond.


End file.
